


What I Lost

by neverhasty



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I was crying when I wrote this, also i love the scent of cinnamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverhasty/pseuds/neverhasty
Summary: just another gay poem, but its sad. like, i teared up as i wrote it





	What I Lost

**Author's Note:**

> far warning: the MC's SO dies. its not described in detail, but you should know about that before reading. to reiterate- no graphic detail. at all. but still, i dont want to inadvertently trigger anyone.

A smile

A laugh

A well-timed hug

Secure in the fact that I wasn’t alone.

Slow dancing at midnight

with the moonlight on our faces.

Gentle fingers running through my hair

after a long day.

And coming back to the warm scent of cinnamon and

Home.

Days turn to weeks,

                                       months,

                                                                  and years.

Then, in a flash,

 a crash

and a steady

B             E              E             P…

It’s over.

Gone.

Lost forever.

Now I come home to ghosts.

The ghost of her smile

The ghost of her laugh.

Phantom arms wrap around me and welcome me

Home.

I am adrift,

moored only by those phantom arms and the ghosts

in my home.


End file.
